Raw salmon
Raw salmon are fish that can be caught with a fishing level of 30, granting 70 fishing xp per catch by Fly-fishing. It can be cooked into salmon with a cooking level of 25. Players will stop burning salmon unaided at a cooking level of 58 or 55 when using the Lumbridge Castle range. Successfully cooking a salmon yields 90 cooking experience on a range, or 99 cooking experience on a fire. Salmon has also become a fish that yields some profit from buying it raw, cooking and then selling. Raw salmon are caught through fly fishing, which requires a fishing level of 30, a fly fishing rod and feathers. The fish are caught with the lure option at Lure/Bait fishing spots found in rivers. When fly fishing, the ratio of trout to salmon caught is approximately 3:2. Dropping monsters Fishing locations There are 12 fishing locations for salmon: *Gunnarsgrunn: On the east side of the village is the River Lum. In the river are some spots where players can lure and bait fish. *Lumbridge: In the centre of Lumbridge is the River Lum. On the eastern side of the river are some spots where players can lure and bait fish. The fishing spots are located between the two bridges. The nearest bank is located at the Grand Exchange. This is one of the best locations for all players to catch salmon. On the other side of the river is the shop so players can go and sell fish there, although banking is arguably a better idea and is slightly quicker. *Shilo Village: Requires Shilo Village quest. This is the most popular place to fly fish, because it is the closest to a bank and there is a fishing shop right in town. The downside is that the fishing spots, although close to a bank, are far apart from each other. *Between Seers' Village & Sinclair Mansion: This spot is fairly close to a bank. *Entrana: There is a safety deposit box located by the monks in Port Sarim, making this spot easily accessible to a bank. Great for fishing and cooking experience. *Tree Gnome Stronghold: Located in the south-western corner of the stronghold near Brimstail's cave and the Terrorbird pen, this area is close to a bank. *East Ardougne: Just north of town is a peaceful knoll in the shade of a willow tree with two fishing spots. There is a bank located just across the river. It is a short walk if you have an agility of 33 and can use the log shortcut. *Observatory: Not too far North of Castle Wars, this spot is far enough from a bank to be less than optimal. *Isafdar: Requires Regicide. The only bank that is remotely close requires passing through a number of traps that can easily heavily damage players. As such, fishing here is inadvisable. *River Dougne: This spot is not near a bank, but there is a wandering merchant, Rasolo, just north of the area who will buy players' fish. This experience is faster than that provided by Shilo Village, but players cannot bank their fish. However, the gold from the fish that is sold cancels out the cost of feathers. This is the recommended area to fly fish if players are solely interested in experience. *Water Ravine Dungeon: The cave found during the Spirits of the Elid quest contains fishing spots near the three spirits. Completion of most of the quest is required, as well as the Ancestral key and Robes of Elidinis. There is no nearby bank. *Fisher Realm: Requires Holy Grail. There is no bank nearby. Category:Uncooked food Category:Sign of the porter items